1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for restoring information which has been backed up from multiple databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A web application is an application that is accessed through a network such as the Internet or an Intranet via a uniform resource locator (URL), e.g., where the URL specifies an address of a website that hosts the web application. The web application is implemented by one or more server computers on the server side which communicate with client computers on the client side. The client computers often use web browser programs to communicate with the server computers.
To aid users and organizations in developing and managing web applications, various web application development platforms have been developed by software vendors. One important feature of these platforms is the ability to manage the content used in the web application, such as the web pages (e.g., HTML or other markup language pages), scripts, images, multimedia, etc. A particular web application development platform may define a particular database format in which the web application content should be stored. The content for large or complex web applications may be divided into multiple content databases.
Organizations usually want to be able to backup their web applications, e.g., to periodically save a copy of the web content and other data used in the web application. The backup data may later be used to restore the web application to a previous state if necessary, e.g., in the event that the web application data becomes lost or corrupted. Since the content for the web application can be distributed across multiple databases, it can be challenging for users to find the appropriate backup data sets created from the different databases and restore the web application to a coherent state. It would thus be desirable to provide backup/restore software that enables a user to more easily restore a web application that uses multiple content databases.